Possessive
by seductivefeline
Summary: Ingo watches from a distance as Emmet gets closer and closer to White. What can he do about the envy he is feeling? Suckass summary. One of my longer oneshots with lemon at the end.


**_FINALLY_. I wrote this several months ago, but my editor never got around to editing. I only remembered I watched the recent episode of Pokemon Best Wishes. (Mfw Emmet is serious and Ingo smiless). So I self-edited (oh lord no). Not much to say, I put a bit more work into this one-shot then I usually do.**

**Warning: This story contains malexmale sexual content, as well as incest. (because hot German Twins in uniform nghh.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"…You're late, Emmet."<p>

"Only by thirty-seconds, dear Ingo."

"Tch, let's go." Came the snapping reply as Ingo whipped around and climbed onto the subway. Emmett shrugged and followed sooth, closing the door behind him. There was a tremble, and then the subway slowly began to take off. It sped up within seconds, and everything outside of the subway was a bright blur as lights flashed by. Emmet, always casual and had a signature smirk on his face as he stretched out and sat down onto the horribly uncomfortable seats. He wore his normal white uniform; which reflected his personality well, bright and sociable. He was able to talk to anyone, always happy and cheerful about things, sometimes slightly devious in a light devilish way that could attract any women he could want. As for his brother, he wore the same uniform only it was black. And it too, reflected his dark and pensive personality. He was a loner, awkward around other people except for his brother. He was polite, but cold. He sometimes stuttered when he talked, causing him to trail off in the other language they grew up with. They were like two peas of the same pod; their eye color, their hair. The way their faces were structured and even how the way they talked, only Ingo sounded more venom-like and sometimes stuttered when he spoke.

He glanced at his brother, who was leaning against the back of the subway seats, staring out the window. He was so carefree some days, so at ease… _Shit, why couldn't I be like that? _Ingo thought dryly to himself, sitting opposite of his twin brother. He hated coming to work every day, although he did always came despite his burning hatred for the job he did. All his life he loved his work, battling his dear Pokemon against challengers, always being amused when they would lose, but this didn't bring him the same joy as it did, not anymore. Recently, all that changed.

It was only a few weeks ago when one of the best trainers he'd ever met came into the train. Her name was White, and along with her friend Black, beat the shit out of Ingo and his brother. Now, normally he and his brother didn't see challengers more than once or twice; and certainly not outside of work, but Emmet started acting suspicious. He would come home late, or arrive to work late. One time he skipped work altogether, which screwed things over completely. He was going to confront his brother about it, but fear rose up his throat like bile every time he tried to talk to Emmet. So instead, he followed his brother after work. He attempted to convince himself he wasn't a stalker, he was just curious. That's when he saw them... Emmet and White were at a restaurant- a romantic one- having dinner. They were laughing and talking, obviously on a date. When he saw it, his chest tightened. For once in his life, he felt something he was unfamiliar with. He'd never been jealous of his brother, even though Emmet always had the better of everything, everyone always liked him, he was always happy. Certainly, he always loved his brother despite always having the smaller end on things.

But ever since he first saw Emmet and White on a date, he'd been feeling worse and worse. Each day it got harder, dragging himself out of bed and wallowing in thoughts of jealousy and self-pity. Every time he looked at Emmet it brought more feelings of the pain he had gotten so used to. As well though, it disgusted him. Why did he feel like this towards his dear brother-?

"Ingo? Ingo! What are you staring at?" Emmet chirped, causing Ingo to snap to attention.

"Nothing, just thinking." Ingo muttered back, shifting his gaze to outside the subway. He felt his brothers stare burn the back of his head. "So… how're things?" he decided to spark conversation just to keep his brother from prying, not that he would…

"Things are pretty good!" Emmet replied giddily. "It would be even better if we managed to beat the trainers quickly so I can leave early!"

"Indeed." Making some butthurt loser cry seemed like a good thought at the moment, but he didn't like the last part of that. Leave early? Early for what? He wanted so bad to ask. But his stubbornness and social awkwardness kept his mouth shut.

A few moments passed, and Ingo dumped almost a foot when he felt his brother's arms around him. Emmet never told him to cheer up; he knew it was a waste of breath. Ingo didn't meet the other man's eye; as much as he wanted to hug back his pride wouldn't allow him. As kids he was always willing to hug his brother, but when he was a teenager he laughed at for doing it. Emmet always being the popular one wasn't ridiculed for it though, so he was still willing to hug his brother. Ingo personally liked it, but he never showed it, he pretended that he was only _barely_ tolerating it for his brother's delight.

The rest of the work day went by regularly, and by late afternoon the subways shut down. Ingo only had one challenger, slow day. That meant he was alone with his dark mind most of the day. He headed out of the building, being welcomed by Nimbasa city square. His brother trotted out after him, looking around eagerly.

"I'll meet you at home later." Emmet told his brother once his eyes were trained on a spot across the clearing.

"…Where are you going?" Ingo dared to ask.

"Out," he replied happily, completely oblivious to Ingo's discomfort as he skipped away.

Ingo watched his brother leave. Once he was a safe distance away, he began following him again. He felt the need to follow his brother today, just to see who he's going out with, if it was still White. He walked casually, but kept to shadows of overhead trees just in case. He stared straight at his brother as he walked, not losing sight of him for an instant. Even as people passed around him, getting in front of his line of view, he didn't break his gaze for an instant. Then, he saw White. She was wearing her usually attire, pink boots, short jean shorts and a black tank-top. Her hair was longer then he remembered- or maybe it was because it wasn't in her ponytail. When she saw Emmet, her face lit up with a huge smile. He froze, watching from his hiding place. Emmet approached her, picking up his pace. His arms flew around her, his face enlightened as he rambled on to her about something. They both began to laugh.

Ingo flinched, staring intently at where they were now holding hands and began to walk away together, fingers entwined and smiles on their faces. As they disappeared into the crowd, Ingo turned away, his throat dry and blood running into ice. He barely registered what he was looking at which was a trembling gloved hand as his mind reeled with what Emmet and White could be doing now, or would be doing later. Romantic movies with an intimate dinner then a secluded walk along the water to the Ferris wheel where they would whisper words of love into each other's ears, lips making contact…

"Sir, are you okay?" A random man approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him curiously.,"you're crying, are you alright?"

Ingo then felt the warm, wet tears streaming down his cheeks. "I am fine." He muttered his voice coming ending with a shrill as the tears picked up. Then, he ran. He wasn't sure where he went, or how fast he was going, everything was a blur as he raced through the city, barely managing to dodge people and inanimate objects in his way. He came close to running over a baby carriage, and then nearly being run over himself as he pelting across a busy street. He didn't stop until he was outside his condo complex he shared with his brother. He looked up, glaring through still tearing eyes at the window he knew belonged to the bedroom he and his brother shared. More carefully, he pulled out his keys and went inside. An elevator ride and a fumble for even more keys later he found himself in his home. Barely closing the door he crossed the living room to the large wall sized window that took up the entire side of the living room. They made good money where they worked, so the two brothers could easily pay for anything they wanted.

Emmet always had a spark for shopping, and usually used up half his paycheck on clothes and trinkets that he never took another look at. Ingo though was the opposite, using his money to pay for bills and rent, rarely buying much else. He carefully sat down on a cushioned chair that faced the window, staring out into the city. From here he could see the Ferris wheel. Seeing it made him all the more miserable; dark thoughts swirled in his mind. Imagining his brother holding White and whispering words of affection made him begin to shake again in anger and pain. And even jealousy.

The rest of the evening he spent sitting on the chair watching the sun slowly set in a concoction of oranges and pinks painted across the sky. Eventually he got up and tidied the house, because Archeus knew Emmet wouldn't do it. His perfectionist ways took over and he ended up doing a thorough cleaning of the house before making dinner. He was sure Emmet ate while he was out, but a longing tugged at him to make his brother dinner. Once that was done, he made sure the condo was sparkling and dinner was staying warm in the oven, but alas he didn't eat. Instead he sat and waited at the table for Emmet to come home to eat together. He always enjoyed eating meals with Emmet, even if he teased him on the fact he had no manners. Not that manners really mattered as long as the food made it into his gut. Time ticked by, and by ten o' clock the twin brother finally gave up. When he was about to abandon dinner and go to bed, the front door clicked and Emmet carefully came into their home. Ingo narrowed his eyes, feeling anger flaring him up as he leaned forward, fingers entwined testily. He watched as Emmet walked into the front room, clicking on a light. Only then did he notice his brother sitting in the half light at the table, glowering at him with dull gray eyes.

"Hello dear brother. You aren't in bed yet." Emmet observed as he pulled off his coat and strolled over.

"I was waiting for you to come home. I made you dinner." Ingo forced to keep his voice calm, "your favorite." He added with a drop of envious venom.

Emmet detected there was something wrong with his brother, because he looked down and leaned against the table. He now watched his brother with careful eyes. "Really? My apologies that I'm late then."

"Where were you?" Ingo went on after a pause, not meeting his brother's eye.

"I was just out." Emmet replied cheerfully. That cheerfulness drained when suddenly Ingo darted to his legs, hitting the table and causing Emmet to unbalance.

"Just out huh? Why won't you tell me where, hmm? Or am I just not that important."

"Ingo?" Emmet's eyes flashed hurt, and for once in his life his lips twitched downward in a frown, "what are you…"

"Whatever. Just go crawling back to that woman, White." Ingo hissed, whipping around and stalking away, his chair falling over in the process. He went straight into their bedroom, shutting the door with a loud slam and locking it to make sure Emmet didn't get inside. _He can just go sleep in White's fucking bed._ Ingo thought, glaring at the innocent door before storming to the bed he shared with his brother. He didn't bother getting into his pajamas or showering. He just burrowed into the sheets and put a pillow over his head.

He didn't hear anything from the rest of the house, so he assumed Emmet was gone. He buried his face into the pillow, knowing all the while what Emmet could be doing right then with White. Having this jealous feeling in his gut was disgusting. Having such affection for his brother, it was taboo. A sin looked down upon by all morals and general society. What really got to him was he knew Emmet could never return that affection. Even though he had a flare for interior design and fashion, he was all straight. Even if he was interested in men, why would he want his brother? His own flesh and blood? It was disgusting. Ingo repeated it in his head over and over, how disgusting he was for feeling such feelings for his brother. For feeling to heart splitting envy that White could have Emmet's intimate affection while Ingo lay alone in bed, the tears silently flowing. He hated the tears, it made him weak.

He wasn't sure how long he was like that, but it must have been all night. He barely got any sleep and when his alarm went off he knew he had stayed up nearly the entire night. His eyes stung from the on and off tears that he silently cried all night. Cursing himself for his weakness, he kept his head in his pillow as one hand stretched out to turn it off, but before he could it turned off itself.

He lifted his head slightly from the pillows, everything blurry for a moment before easing into focus. Standing by his bed was a disgruntled looking Emmet holding the alarm clock that had been ripped from the socket. He slightly tipped his hand, dropping the clock to the ground numbly before evaluating his brother.

"How'd you get in…?" Ingo asked in a grumpy voice, pushing himself from the covers and glowering at his brother.

"It's not hard to get into a locked door." Emmet chirped, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Your face is all red. Have you been crying again?" He sighed with a shake of his head. Ingo always had a habit of crying in the past, but he always tried to hide it and only did it in private. Of course Emmet always somehow knew though. Even if they were separated, he still somehow _knew_.

"No." Ingo lied, turning his head pointedly away.

"You can't lie to me dear brother. Why don't you tell me what's wrong instead of throwing a hissy fit." Emmet replied with a calm smile, shifting a bit more comfortably on the bed.

"It was late, I was tired. It meant nothing." The brother replied stubbornly. He shouldn't trouble his brother anymore, even if it did hurt him inside.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid, Ingo." Emmet sang with a shrug, "that's sort of insulting. Now tell me what's bothering you. You've been acting so strange lately, not that you haven't always been strange but still-"

Ingo frowned deeper he knew he'd never shake off his brother now. He could go the rest of his life ignoring his brother or throwing insults for him to shut up and he never would. So reluctantly he gave in, unable to think up a lie on the spot.

"I've noticed… You've been gone a lot." Ingo began, keeping his eyes averted.

"Mhm. Is that what's bothering you? I'm not around enough?" Emmet pressed, leaning forward with curiosity.

"You've… You've been hanging around that… that women." Ingo couldn't manage to spit out her name.

"Hm? What women?" Emmet asked innocently, "Oh, you mean White!" He ended enthusiastically.

"Yeah, her. You've been… hanging around with her a lot." He muttered, feeling his face heat up slightly. Damn it, he was blushing now.

"I have; what about it?" His brother asked with a head tip similar to that of a curious Joltik.

"I… W-well, I just. You know what never mind." He spat out hastily, pulling himself out of the blankets of the bed and attempting to stand out. He felt his brother grab his arm, restraining him from moving.

"Come on tell me, brother!" He chirped, then grinned, "Wait… Ingo is your face red? Your blushing aren't you?~"

"Y-you're imagining things." Ingo stuttered, futilely trying to pull his arm away from his brother.

"I'm certainly not imagining your face being crimson red." He sang, keeping an iron grip on his brother's arm. "Will you please tell me why hanging out with White matters?"

"B-but i-it's not just hanging out! You're doing all those things with her, _romantic_ things. Fuck you two probably did it last night when you left." Ingo ended with a spit of venom, and in shock his brother let go of his arm.

"Brother why would you say something so vulgar about my friend?" Ingo's head wrenched when he saw his brother's face of what seemed to be genuine hurt.

"Because it's true." He retorted, looking away from his brother and out the window. "You two aren't just friends."

"Of course we are only friend's dear brother. And if we weren't why would it matter to you?" Emmet asked, hopping off the bed and watching Ingo.

"B-be…because I… I mean." Ingo's voice shook drastically. He prayed his brother would figure it out himself so he didn't have to say it out loud.

Emmet smiled softly, loving his brother's tendency to stutter sometimes. He strolled over to Ingo, just a pace or two behind. Ingo still hesitated, biting his lip. This could be the moment of truth, though he wished it wasn't. It might just be easier to live a life of jealousy then one where his brother hated him for such a disgusting taboo.

"I… I-I get… Jealous." The last word came out as a soft whisper, but Emmet still heard.

"Jealous?" Emmet repeated, pondering. Then his face twisted into one of realization after a few moments.

Ingo dare not look at his brother. Emmet was smart; he probably realized now what it meant. Ingo braced himself for the rage that would follow. The outburst of shock. The disgust and insults. Overtime his brother would despise him, move away from him. Completely abandon him. Ingo would be alone, just because he couldn't control his own heart and its desires.

He waited his fists in tight balls as he stared intently out the window at particularly nothing. He could feel the water works begin again as a few tears streamed down his cheek. God damn it he was weak, why the hell was he crying?

Then he felt it.

Two arms around his abdomen, pulling him against the soft, warm body of his brother. "Is that why you've been acting so strange?" His brother murmured his voice thick with amusement.

Ingo nodded with silence, but his mind was mostly concentrated on the two arms around his body. He heard a chuckle in his ear, right in his ear. Air brushed his ear lobe, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine.

"You think of the craziest things…" Emmet laughed aloud, loosening his grip only to twist his brother around so that they were nose to nose. "Honestly Ingo~" His voice was almost sing-song.

"But I saw you holding her hand in the park… and… and I tho-" Every thought came to a screeching halt as Emmet's lips were against Ingo's.

Right then he felt nothing but those lips against his, so soft and loving. It was possibly the most amazing thing he ever felt, he'd never kissed anyone ever, nor did he want to unless it was his dear brother. And that was what his brother was doing right then. It took a moment for Ingo to properly register the situation. When he did he pulled away from the kiss, staring at Emmet with scared, guarded eyes.

"Are you teasing me now?" Ingo hissed suspiciously. This couldn't be happening by any means, so either he was asleep for Emmet was playing some fucked up game.

Emmet grinned widely, flashing his inhumanly sharp teeth, "Nope." Then his lips crashed into Ingo's again rather forcefully. This time Ingo was a bit more prepared, and he was beginning to register this was actually happening and wasn't a dream or a lie. This kiss was a bit deeper, and soon tongue was involved. Emmet pried open Ingo's mouth to allow entry. Their tongues began to dance together, instinctively battling for dominance. Emmet's tongue won each time, if there could be a winner. Once their mouths were thoroughly explored, Ingo was finding himself backed against the wall sized window in their bedroom. It was still dim outside, and shadows mostly filled the room. But when they broke away from the passionate contact, Ingo could see his brother's face perfectly, inches away and smiling at him in the way he always did.

"I… I don't understand." Ingo panted, still trying to catch his breath.

Emmet snickered, brushing past Ingo's cheek to nibble lightly on his brother's ear with sharp teeth, "I'm not dating White. She's just a good friend. Besides she's with some other person… I think his name is Black. Not that it matters right now." His amused voice right in Ingo's ear lobe.

"B-bu... Err..." Ingo wasn't sure what to say, he was too distracted by his ear lobe being licked and lightly nibbled by careful teeth.

"As for last night. I was sleeping right outside to door. I'm pretty sure the only one I want to fuck is you." Emmet said in a low, seductive voice.

"Wh-what?" Ingo yelped, his face turning more crimson then it was.

Emmet pulled away a bit, looking into his brother's face. "I always did think your blush was adorable. Took all my willpower not to pounce on that cute face~" He sang.

"S-shut up!" Ingo shrilled indignantly.

A chuckle was the reply before their lips were together again. Lips twisted together, tongues danced together again. Emmet's hands were exploring the body he knew only too well, fingers running down Ingo's back and through his hair until they found a mouth on his hips. He delicately gave experimental grinds, swallowing the moans Ingo allowed escape his mouth.

The room was filled with desperate moans. Their lips parted, and Emmet's found a home on the neck of Ingo. Naturally the brother lifted his head to allow more easy access for his brother, which only obliged as sharp teeth nipped the sensitive skin, leaving reddish marks in his wake. He went back to trail his tongue over the even more sensitive skin, earning even louder moans from his brother. His hips moved heavily against Ingo', the two brothers began feeling the excitement of each other as erections began grinding against one another. They didn't even have time to move to the bed that was only five feet away as Ingo began impatiently unbuttoning his brother's shirt.

"My dear brother you're so impatient." Emmet commented with a smirk as his shirt was discarded to the floor and the rim of his pants was being penetrated.

"And you're not?" Ingo growled, clearing feeling the hands cupping his ass.

"Mmm." Emmet flashed another grin as lips interlocked once more. The messy kiss was filled with lust as Ingo found himself losing his pants, leaving only boxers with Litwick prints on them.

"Are you really ready for this?" Emmet asked as they broke the kiss and slipped down to the floor.

"I've been ready my whole life." Ingo muttered, and that was the truth. He had no idea how far back this feeling for his brother developed, but it had to have been a long time ago.

"Oh, really. Good, so have I!~" His brother chirped.

Ingo's breath came out shakily as he leaned against the window behind him, allowing his brother to pull off the boxers. It was a moment that lasted forever as Emmet slowly pulled them off, discarding them along with his head. Ingo's erection bounced up, now unrestrained by clothing. He felt strangely guilty as he glanced up at Emmet, who had a wide grin on his face. "Impressive my dear brother." He said truthfully, earning a deep blush from his brother. "I've seen it before, but I've never gotten to say _that._"

Another long moment as Emmet spread his brother's legs a bit more before his head dipped between his legs. A moment later he gasped as a tongue was on his length, trailing up the shaft painfully slowly. His body shuddered as his lips closed around his head, trailing back down the length until he could fit all he could in his mouth. His tongue was at work, running along the sensitive appendage. He loved every quiet moan that came from his brother. Anything that wasn't in his mouth was being pumped by skillful hands. Ingo tried not the lift his hips, but it grew harder. Everything was becoming hazy; all he could feel was the glorious mouth around his swollen erection.

Finally Emmet let it go, pulling away from the twitching appendage. Ingo glared at his brother, wondering if this was again a sick joke of sorts. But his brother just smiled back, reaching over to the bedside table and looking around inside. A moment later he had a small container of unopened lube. Ingo gave him a questioning stare.

"Just in case." Emmet replied cheerfully, opening the container. He put finger inside, pulling out some and rubbing it on a few of his fingers, "This is probably going to feel weird." He said, putting a finger to Ingo's entrance. The brother nodded with a determined face, still feeling rather lost. The digit slide inside the tight warmth, and at once Ingo yelped aloud, adjusting himself to the strange, alienistic feeling. His brother waited, and then added a second digit into the tight ring of muscle. A whine escaped Ingo's mouth as Emmet began prodding the soft insides. He knew he found it when Ingo arched against the finger, letting out a gasp as a magic button was pressed.

"There it is." Emmet sang as he pulled out the finger, looking at Ingo devilishly. He began to ditch his pants, leaving only his boxers which were ironically of Joltik print. He discarded them too, and Ingo's eyes were brought down to his erection. Jealously and shame sparked as he realized Emmet was bigger, only by what seemed like half an inch or so. But still! His manly pride had been shot down.

But it didn't stay in his mind very long as Emmet began coating it in a thick layer of lube, throwing the container in a random direction. He smirked at his brother, who had a combination of fear and eagerness on his face. Emmet reached down, kissing his brother lightly as he curled his fingers around his brother's legs, pulling them up for easy access. As Ingo was distracted with Emmet's lips, his brother adjusted himself properly, his head just pressing against Ingo's entrance. When he felt the light contact, Ingo whined pitifully, pulling away from Emmet who grinned down at his brother, his gray eyes filled with love and need.

And then he pushed his way in, watching his brother writhe and gasp beneath him as he tried to get adjusted to the feeling. Ingo whined rather shamefully and pitifully as Emmet pushed completely in, not yet hitting the magic button spot. Once Ingo was ready, he nodded shakily for his brother to continue. Emmet pulled out again, and then pushed in a bit quicker, this time right into the spot.

Ingo responded with a shout, his eyes rolling back and fingers digging into the carpet. He'd never imagine it would feel like this. He'd heard it felt painful, and the same time amazing. And they were right, it hurt. But the hurt was nothing compared to the jealousy and isolation he'd felt thinking Emmet was out with White. As for the amazing… it truly was amazing. His body arched upwards against Emmet's thrusting and their bodies began to move as one. The room echoed with the quiet moans and shouts from both brothers who on occasion stole kisses from each other.

When Emmet finally came, it went completely into Ingo. He mewled and groaned as the hot liquid shot into his body. He felt Emmet's hand around his erection to pump it until he too came. He ended up making a mess over both of their bodies the thick white juice dripping off their skin. Emmet pulled out slowly, a stream of white fluid dripping out after it.

A tired Ingo looked up at his brother. He still wondered if this was real. His brother grinned cheerfully like he always did, pulling his brother up off the floor and embracing him, not caring about the mess. "I'm glad of your possessive jealousy. Without it this would have never happened." He said gently in Ingo's ears.

The brother tried now to let the water works begin as for the first time in a long time he hugged his brother back, shakily sighing with contentment.

"…I'm eager for you to be on top." Emmet said after a few minutes, his voice traced the smirk on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Ingo dared to say, surprised by the confidence.

"I do believe it is." The other brother pulled away, kissing his brother again.

"That means no work today." Ingo stated into his brother's ear after he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'll be sure to call in sick." Emmet said as he pulled Ingo closer, claiming his lips once again.


End file.
